cattails_gamefandomcom-20200216-history
Festivals
Festivals take place on the tenth day of each season at the Sacred Temple. The colony leaders remind the player on the ninth day before. Festival attendance is optional, but all colony cats will attend. The player's kitten can attend if they are brought along. The player can talk to other cats, but cannot gift them. Each cat will have a set dialogue for each season. The player can enter or teleport to the Temple only once from 11 AM to 7 PM. If the player tries entering before 11 AM, Coco or a colony leader will tell them to return later. Time and hunger will temporarily freeze during festivals. After exiting the festival, the player returns to their den at 9 PM. Festival Games Coco hosts each seasonal festival and the player can participate in games by speaking to Coco. Based on game results, the player can earn one to three Festival Tokens. Spring: Flower Frenzy The player will move to four colored squares within a time limit. The squares are red, yellow, blue, and white. It starts easily with simple commands and a slow counter and gradually trickier commands and shorter counter. Completing a perfect round unlocks the Flower Fanatic Achievement. Getting all commands correct earns three tokens, getting half earns two, and getting under half earns one. Summer: Turtle Races The player will issue commands to get their turtle to the finish line. There are three racing turtles to select: Speedy, Mimi, and Tank. The turtle chosen does not affect game play or chances of winning, it is only cosmetic. Press keys to boost the turtle's speed. If it is correctly timed, the turtle speeds up. Do this until it reaches the finish line. Winning unlocks the Turtle Whisperer Achievement. Winning first earns three tokens, second earns two, and third earns one. Autumn: Pumpkin Carving The player will carve as many pumpkins as possible in a time limit. A meter with a yellow bar moves left and right. The player can carve by pressing E when the yellow bar is in the green zone. Carving ten pumpkins unlocks the Pumpkin Prizewinner Achievement. Carving ten earns three, carving five earns two, and carving under five earns one. Winter: Snowball Fight The player will compete with a partner against a rival team. The player uses snowballs to pelt rivals until they are out. Winning with no damage lost earns the Winter Wizard Achievement and three tokens, two hearts earns two, and losing earns one. Festival Shop All items in Festival Tokens. See: Build Menu for den styles. Spring Festival Summer Festival Autumn Festival Winter Festival Trivia * Only marriageable cats will participate in festival games. * If the player has a mate, they will always be their partner for snowball fights. * There is a 1% increase in reputation with rival colonies when attending festivals. * The player can try farming insects at festivals as hunger and time freeze. This works for all bugs except fireflies, who appear at 7 PM after the festival ends. * The player can use the Active Skill Sprint to make Flower Frenzy and Snowball Fight easier. Category:Gameplay elements